Truth and Comfort
by ardc2526
Summary: My first NGE fic, please try to be kind, if not...oh well. Set after third impact, its set like the alternate reality in ep 26. enjoy! rated m for later chapters! CH 4 is up!
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own NGE or Gainex corp. I wish I did b/c then I'd be filthy rich. Oh well, beggars cant be choosers I guess…Anyway, enjoy the fanfic, and I'll be happy to read any reviews, flamers as well. Now: on with the show!!

And btw: the characters in this story are not real and any names associated with any real people are otherwise accidental.

It has been 2005 years since the cataclysmic Third Impact, and the population of Earth is at an all time high. No one really knows what happened, josh used to be a girl except for one boy in a remote town in Kentucky. It was storming on the night it all began…The night the power went out in Tokyo-3. It was so bad you couldn't see five feet in front of your face; but the picture Hideki Anno could see was perfectly clear. "Hmmm…," he said thoughtfully, "They've reawakened…interesting."

And so it begins…

Meanwhile, it wasn't raining in Northern Kentucky at S. High School. "All right gang let's get it together! Come on…" pleaded Casey W., brass section leader at the marching band camp. Even though he was only a rookie, he was very talented as a trumpet player and was soon to be a senior at the school. Currently, they were on break and Casey was trying to get them focused again, but to no avail. Just then, his phone rang, "Yeah, this is Casey," he said.

"Yo, Casey. It's Spike Spencer. Dude, I've got some bad news," said Spike.

"What's that?"

"You know that movie we did together, the seventh NGE movie? The one where everyone exists in an alternate reality?" asked Spike.

"Yeah…" said Casey, "what about it?"

"Well, I'm receiving news from Japan that there are two giants currently making their way to the South Pole."

"You don't mean…"

Well, well, what did you think? Quite a cliffhanger, no? Review and I might just post the next chapter, which I already have written!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own NGE or Gainex corp. I wish I did b/c then I'd be filthy rich. I don't own Spike Spencer either, or Hideki Anno…Oh well, beggars can't be choosers I guess…Anyway, enjoy the fanfic, and I'll be happy to read any reviews, flamers as well. Now: on with the show!!

And btw: the characters in this story are not real and any names associated with any real people are otherwise accidental.

Note: yes, I am lazy and this is the same disclaimer as last time. Don't sue me for this either…

SlashmasterAeoniX- Thanks for the review, but as you know, it's not SK. I will never name the school. And it's not me by the way.

Since that issue has been addressed, I will begin again!

Chapter 2

Takin' Care of Business

"You can't be talking about…" Casey murmured under his breath.

"Yeah," said Spike, "Adam and Lillith."

"No way…Isn't Eva a fake? Wasn't it just a story to scare hardcore religious people?"

"Afraid you're wrong on both counts there, Casey," Spike said, sighing. "Eva was originally designed to show people that life is what they make of it themselves, not to scare anybody. Secondly, it appears that Eva is real, considering that both Adam and Lillith are real," he paused for a moment to let this explanation sink in. "Listen, kid. I've really got to go check this out. Take care, and don't under any circumstances go looking for Adam or Lillith. Bye."

"Spike!" yelled Casey, but it was too late. Spike had already hung up. Just then, Casey's friend Josh walked up to him.

"Dude, was that Spike?" Josh inquired.

"Yeah…" breathed Casey, staring blankly into space. "Hey, tell everyone not to worry, I have to go out of town for a couple of days."

"You're not going to do anything stupid again are you?"

"Ha," Casey laughed, "as if. No, I'll be back soon, don't worry."

"Okay, I'm just making sure. The reason I say that is there was a blackout in Tokyo-3 this morning. A lot of government censorship is going on now…"

"We're all going to get mixed up in it sooner or later. For the time being, however, I'll take care of things on my own terms. I'll see you soon," Casey said walking away.

"Three months till school starts and he's already acting like a political smart ass…humph," said Josh as he watched his friend leave.

Three weeks passed and Casey still hadn't returned to school. All the people in the band were beginning to worry about him. Ever since the people who adopted him had died in a tragic car accident, he had immersed himself in work and traveled around the globe doing endless research. He was no valedictorian, but he was adamant about solving the mysterious circumstances surrounding his parent's death. The one who was mostly worried about him was Sarah. She was the one who knew just how stupid and reckless he could be, for she saw it every day as he tried to get her to like him as 'more than just friends'.

Casey's other friends were worried as well. He'd never been gone this long and always gave an explanation, or at the very least a destination. One rainy day, though, Casey came back. He didn't say anything about where he had been, or what he did there. He just told a few of his best friends: Brill, Alexandr, Josh, and Karino, to go with him to school. He led them to the elevator and just stood there.

"What's this all about?" Brill asked angrily, visibly perturbed.

"Shut it, Brill," said Karino. "Just because you don't like being pulled out of bed at 11 o'clock in the morning doesn't give you the right to be petulant."

"Yeah, he's right, you know," Alexandr agreed. "Even though it is summer…"

"Alex…" said Josh, knowing he wouldn't stop there.

"And raining…"

"Alex!"

"And –"

"WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!" shouted Casey out of nowhere. The four boys looked at him like he had just set off a bomb, and Casey immediately calmed down. "Thank you for your quiet attention," he continued as they murmured amongst themselves about his terrible mood swings. "I have here the key to the elevator."

"Yeah, that doesn't do us any good," said Josh in a duh-that-was-obvious tone. "The school only has two floors and the school has stairs."

"Wait a second," said Brill, suddenly becoming interested, "you're saying there's more to this school than meets the eye? I know there's a hidden basement below SK, but to have one here too?"

"Exactly," said Casey, looking at his most trusted companions. "That's true to the effect that they both have one, the only thing is that there isn't two."

"There's only one?" Alex asked, surprised. "How's that possible…Unless…"

"That is correct," Casey confirmed, "The 'two' basements are one in the same. One giant facility spanning miles underground. The lost base…the Second Branch of NERV…"

A/N: So, what'd you all think of the chapter starring the kid with no parents? Sad I know, but I had to put him in some kind of turmoil. Anyway, the next chapter will deal with events two months down the road, a week before school. A lot will change in the course of these two months…SO PAY ATTENTION! Hahaha, anyway, I'll get the next chapter going when I get another review, and there will be Shinji and Asuka action…With a little bit of Miss Misato the teacher as well…

Sayonara!!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own NGE or Gainex corp. I wish I did b/c then I'd be filthy rich. I don't own Spike Spencer either, or Hideki Anno…Oh well, beggars can't be choosers I guess…Anyway, enjoy the fanfic, and I'll be happy to read any reviews, flamers as well. Now: on with the show!!

And btw: the characters in this story are not real and any names associated with any real people are otherwise accidental.

Note: yes, I am lazy and this is the same disclaimer as last time. Don't sue me for this either…

Shinji kill tabris: you **_think _**you know where, I'm going to go with this. Thus, my next act might surprise you!

Let the story continue!

Chapter 3: Shinji the Idiot

In Tokyo-3, Japan, however, there was an argument going on. "More than enough people have suffered already, and you know that better than anyone Shinji!" yelled Asuka Langley Soryu, the fiery red head from Germany. "You're an idiot, did you know that?"

"I know…" said Shinji Ikari, the same fourteen year old that obviously still doesn't stand up for himself. "Going into that tunnel and cutting the city's power supply wasn't the best idea. I'm just glad that Dr. Akagi fixed it."

"What are you, stupid? That's not the point at all. The fact that you were dumb enough to do it is what matters." Asuka said with an icy tone. Just then, Misato Katsuragi walked into the room

"Shinji, Asuka, I thought I told you two to go home, why are you two still here?" Misato asked.

"Actually Miss Misato, we were just looking up information about the two giants that we found in the underground cavern," said Shinji coolly, with a sense of innocence.

"You will not find anything here," said a mysterious man in an overcoat and aviator sunglasses.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" asked Asuka, in a sarcastic voice.

Ignoring the comment made by Asuka, the man pulled several papers out of his overcoat and said, "The proof of the existence of the two beings you saw is right here in my hands. These are the second generation of the Dead Sea Scrolls that are such sought after by SEELE. SEELE is a secret organization that believes that our predestined path is to be in free-floating primal ooze. They have been monitoring your existence and those present around you since the day you were born. They perceive you as a threat to their cause and that you must be kept silent."

"Why?" asked Misato, "we never did anything. And just how do you know all of this? You're just a kid."

"There's no time to talk now. Go to your homes and you will find something that will lead you to your answer. Hideki," he said, pulling out a watch and activating the communications link. "They have all been informed." He paused as Hideki answered. "That is correct. Keep in touch, bye." He shut the Comm-link off.

"Wait a minute," said Shinji, "that was Hideki Anno, wasn't it? Isn't he the one who produced Neon Genesis Evangelion?"

"You will see in due time," the stranger said. "I suggest you leave now though. I have only jammed SEELE's surveillance capabilities for a short time; therefore, they will be here soon. I must go," he said. He then walked out of the room, his coat disappearing around the corner with a 'whoosh' sound.

Misato ran out of the room and yelled, "HEY, Kid!" but he was gone. Utterly bewildered and perplexed, she went back into the room to see Asuka looking out the window.

"Um, Misato…" said Asuka, "there are some guys in suits getting out of black cars. Uh-oh, they have guns."

"We'd better hurry," said Shinji, "he was probably right. We have to find out who he

was."

"Wait just a minute…"said Asuka, "I just got messages from Toji,

Kenskue, Hikari, Rei, and Shinji's parents saying that we all have plane tickets to…. America?" She said while she was looking at her phone.

"Yeah, I just got a message from my boyfriend saying that we also have acquired plane tickets to there as well. So that settles the matter," Misato said.

"Lets go then. Personally, I wouldn't want to be here and confront those guys with guns. You never know though," Shinji said, "that guy may have been telling the truth so we might as well focus on getting to America. I guess we can assume that is where he is from and he is probably waiting for us there."

"Right," said Asuka, "then let's get going."

Did I surprise anyone?! Did I? Haha, more reviews will bring more Chapters! As the plot again thickens…


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own NGE or Gainex corp. I wish I did b/c then I'd be filthy rich. I don't own Spike Spencer either, or Hideki Anno…Oh well, beggars can't be choosers I guess…Anyway, enjoy the fanfic, and I'll be happy to read any reviews, flamers as well. Now: on with the show!!**

**And btw: the characters in this story are not real and any names associated with any real people are otherwise accidental.**

**Note: yes, I am lazy and this is the same disclaimer as last time. Don't sue me for this either…**

Chapter 4 Social Conflict

Back in America, Casey reappeared at home. He then dialed a number on his cell phone. The voice at the other end of the line was scrambled, but then again, that is the way it was supposed to be. "Hello," said the voice.

**"Has it been transferred?" asked Casey. "The pilots should be arriving at Louisville International Airport at Oh-six hundred tomorrow morning. So if you **

**would, keep me posted on the situation, and that would be great." _'The Children will be coming soon,'_ he thought, then said "I wonder if Karino has everything ready?" **

Meanwhile, deep under S. High School, preparations were being made for the tenants from Japan. "Get this box out of the way! Brill, move the central control unit to the second floor! Not the first one!" Yelled Karino Sarat, who is Casey's best friend. Just then, Brill Hathin's voice came over the Comm-link.

"Why don't you just put the central control unit in the basement?! It would definitely be safer down there!" Brill retaliated.

"Hey," said Karino, "that actually sounds like a pretty darn good idea. I never would have thought of that." Just then, silence fell across the room.

"The commander wishes to tell you all that the operation will proceed as planned as of Oh-six hundred tomorrow morning. The designated pilots of units zero through two, fifteen, sixteen, and the alternate unit three will be arriving with the six operations directors at that time. Karino, is the base ready?" Asked Josh.

"Yes, Josh. Everything is going according to plan. The pilots' personal belongings will be arriving with them, is that correct?" Asked Karino.

"That is so," Josh replied. "And Karino, do not get in the way of the pilots, I hear that the red head is a particularly feisty one."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not looking at women, I'm just here to try and help save the world."

"That is good," said Casey, who had just walked into the room. "That is exactly why I have taken the liberty of creating the fourth branch of NERV. I guess

that my instincts were correct yet again in selecting whom I could trust for such an endeavor. The main goal that I have planned for this facility is to destroy the Strataz and the Angels known as Adam & Lillith. Once that is accomplished, I will annihilate SEELE, disband NERV, and restore the world to its normal state. Of course… now is the time for marching band practice! Let's go Josh!"

"How anticlimactic…" said Josh, who had just slapped himself in the forehead.

"What?!" asked Casey in an indignant tone. "We only have ten minutes to be there. Oh! I almost forgot! I expect everything to be ready by the time Josh and I return this evening. See you all later!" _'I don't think that it's just me, but I'm being just a little too cheerful again'_ he thought. _'I'm way to melodramatic about things, aren't I?'_

_Instrumentality #1_

Out of the darkness, the outline of a figure can be seen sitting in a folding chair. Suddenly a spotlight bathes the figure in clarity, revealing it to be none other than Casey Weckbach. "This is it… instrumentality. So I'm guessing I have something to reflect on, yes?"

_'That is correct' _a voice said.

"Who exactly are you?" asked Casey.

_'I am you. I am your never-ending self-conscience. Thus, I am always here. I am, however, only how others choose to view you.'_

"I do not understand though, how does the opinions of other affect my conscience decisions? I make my own decisions, right?"

'_This may be true, but the people around you react to how you perceive them. Thus, it gives them an outlet on how to treat you. That is why you react.'_

"Then I have a reason to exist, don't I?"

'_Yes, you do. It is your presence that makes others who they are. If you are not there to perceive them as a living being, then they will have no reference to call upon to find themselves. However small that it may be, your perception of others dictates who you are and how others receive it. There is really no science behind it at all, just human nature and psychology.'_ The spotlight then fades out, leaving total darkness inside the room.

**A/N: Well I didn't get the requested review for chapter 3 but I posted it anyway to revive inactivity. Oh well, Eva fight coming up next chapter! Watch for it!!**


End file.
